Found
by Android Pan
Summary: Yay! I finally completed it! {Complete} LOL Well at least I think I completed it. Pan was one of the thirty-four girls in an orphanage. She was just an infant when they found her and her dead parents in a abandoned building. RR
1. Default Chapter

Okay this an A/U fanfic so umm...yeah. This is also a Trunks and Pan fanfic.  
  
Oh and I do not own DBZ/GT or the characters from DBZ/GT and blah blah blah you know the rest. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Pan was one of the thirty-four girls in an orphanage. She was just an infant when they found her in an abandoned building.  
  
When they found her she was still in the arms of her dead mother. Her father was found dead by the entrance of the building with several broken and shattered bones. No one knew who had killed her parents and she had no known relatives either.  
  
What puzzled them the most was that this little baby girl had a tail. She also had a locket with her name engraved on it.  
  
As she grew the other girls teased her and pushed her around. One day when she was five she had enough and she hit one of the girls half way across the room.  
  
That made it worse cause now the other girls feared her and kept their distance and whispered about her more than they had before.  
  
Seven years she was there, as the other girls were adopted; she was just looked at. She was cute and all but when they caught site of her tail they moved away from her and looked at another girl. Pan learned not to get her hopes up anymore so when a couple came in to adopt she just went on with her own business not even looking at the people.  
  
One day a man with lavender hair walked into the building and looked at Pan. He asked to have a talk with the little eight-year-old girl.  
  
He was taken to an office and left to talk to the little girl for a while. The lavender hair man studied the little girl's face. There was no telling if she was the saiyan girl they were looking for.  
  
At just the right moment Pan's tail twitched and the man caught site of the small tail and smirked. He found her, after six years of searching this horrid planet of weaklings.  
  
That day Pan walked out of the orphanage with the lavender haired man.  
  
Pan looked up at the man and pulled on his jacket. He looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Thank you for...umm...picking me." Said the little girl.  
  
"What's your name?" Asked the man.  
  
"Pan."  
  
"I see...Mine is Trunks."  
  
Pan smiled at him and her tail waved back and forth with happiness.  
  
Trunks and Pan came into view of an old abandoned building. Pan looked up at Trunks in confusion but followed him in anyway.  
  
They entered a room, and by the window stood a man with spiked black hair and a blue suit with a furry belt around his waist.  
  
"So you found the brat." Said the man in a cold voice. " Bring her here."  
  
Trunks walked up to the man with Pan at his heels.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the little girl and studied her for quite a while.  
  
"How old are you brat?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I...I'm eight." Answered Pan.  
  
Vegeta got up and looked out the window again. After a while he spoke again.  
  
"She's small for eight and she's scrawny." Said the man.  
  
"Come on Vegeta she can be in shape in a year or two." Said Trunks.  
  
Vegeta looked up at Trunks and grunted.  
  
"You do the training then." Said Vegeta as he walked out the door.  
  
Trunks looked at the little girl, took her small hand and led her to a corner and told her to go to sleep.  
  
Pan obeyed and laid her head on the floor and closed her eyes.  
  
A gentle breeze blew in from the open window and made the little sleeping form shiver. Trunks got up, walked toward the little girl, took off his jacket and placed it over her small body.  
  
He then walked back to the open window and sat down; another breeze blew in and gently played with his lavender hair.  
  
Pan awoke early the next morning and looked around just to confirm that the previous day wasn't a dream. She was about to fold up her blanket when she noticed it was a jacket.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Asked a voice.  
  
Pan turned around and looked up at Trunks and nodded. She walked up to him and handed him his jacket back.  
  
"Thanks." Said Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at the little girl. He then kneeled down so he was at eye level with her.  
  
"Listen...Today we leave this planet...You leave this life behind and start a new one...This new life will not be an easy one...But you will not be treated like an outcast." Trunks explained.  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks and nodded.  
  
"I...I can do that." Said Pan.  
  
Trunks got up and slipped his jacket back on.  
  
"Now come we have and go to the pod."  
  
Pan walked to Trunks side and looked at him.  
  
"We have to fly."  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and nodded. Trunks then scooped her into his arms. When Pan looked down they were above the clouds already. She couldn't believe it they were actually flying.  
  
Trunks held on to the little girl as he flew towards the space pods.  
  
Pan looked down and her heart pounded with excitement, she smiled at the thought of being freed from that horrid orphanage.  
  
Trunks landed by a round thing where the other man stood waiting for them.  
  
"The girl travels with you." With that said Vegeta got into the space pod and it blasted off into the sky.  
  
Trunks walked up to the second pod and hit some buttons and the door opened. He got in and motioned Pan to get in.  
  
Pan ran to the pod and climbed up onto Trunks and sat down on his lap. Trunks hit some more buttons and the pod door closed and it blasted off.  
  
Pan watched as the pod left the earth's atmosphere. After a while Pan was getting tired so she put her head on Trunks' chest and closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.  
  
After the second day Pan was getting tired of travelling, but she knew that she had no choice.  
  
On the third day Trunks awakened Pan.  
  
"Pan this is going to be a really rough landing so hold on."  
  
Pan nodded and her little hands clasped onto his jacket. Trunks wrapped his arms around her for a shield around her small body.  
  
The landing was really rough but Trunks kept the small little fragile girl safe within the shield of his arms.  
  
As Trunks stepped out of the pod many saiyan girls crowded around him. But he had no time for them right now; he had to get the small child in his arms to a room of her own.  
  
Trunks walked into one of the biggest rooms and set her down. He looked at what she had on. She had a faded grey dress with little black shoes, which seemed to be at least a couple of years old.  
  
Trunks sent in for a female saiyan to help the little girl into something more comfortable.  
  
The saiyan female who was sent to help Pan went by the name Kida.  
  
Kida was a small lady, she was about five foot three, and she had shoulder length hair and was around the age twenty.  
  
Kida helped Pan out of her faded dress and old shoes. She then made Pan take a bath. After Pan's bath Kida gave Pan a blood red suit to put on. Pan put on the suit and looked up at Kida, Kida then handed Pan small armour.  
  
"Okay Pan you sleep in your suit but you always have a new pair in that chest by your bed. Always be on time to the practice hall. Oh and you'll have supper brought to you in a few minutes." Kida finished as she walked out the door.  
  
Not long after Pan's supper was brought in and she ate almost all of it. Since she was a two she always had a huge appetite.  
  
After Pan was finished her supper she laid down and soon was fast asleep 


	2. Goten's Mission

Goten's Mission  
  
Okay here's chapter two for you. Oh and Goten isn't Pan's relative in any way. (A.N and this isn't a Goten/Pan fanfic at the of this chapter it may seem like it but it's not. So no worries. ^.^)  
  
Sorry about the last chapter I forgot to tell the ages. Well here you go.  
  
Pan (8) in the first chapter and (11) in the second and (18) in the rest I think.  
  
Trunks (16) in the first chapter and (19) in the second and (26) in the rest I think.  
  
Goten is (18) in this chapter.  
  
Okay on with the story. ^.^;  
  
As Pan grew she made a friend in Trunks friend Goten. Her childhood was made up of training and she was one of the strongest of all the saiyan children there.  
  
At age eleven she was already training with the saiyan men and women. Many of the saiyans wished that they had been the ones that had made this little saiyan girl instead of the earthling and half saiyan.  
  
All the saiyan females loved her. They gawked over her and each of them wished that this little girl was their daughter.  
  
She was strong for her age. But as she grew saiyan boys wanted to be around her a boy named Garreth was always asking her out. He was a boy who was wanted by all the saiyan girls, and for that Pan made enemies among the girls.  
  
But she never did mind. In fact she didn't really like Garreth, she never really liked anyone. She thought it was a waste of time to breed, and a waste of time to be bred. For her age she knew a lot about the saiyan mating and breeding.  
  
She had vowed she would never let anyone mark her or breed her for that fact. She was a lone wolf. Well she never really knew about a wolf but she had heard about it from Trunks and she read many books that Trunks had collected from earth.  
  
The wolf fascinated her; she thought it strong and a fearless animal such as herself. She never feared even the toughest of the saiyans. Little did she know that not fearing them she would become one of their strength and agility. She would match them move for move and later she would far pass them.  
  
But that time wasn't now it was in the future.  
  
Pan sat with Trunks and Goten in the throne room. Talking to King Vegeta about who was to go where.  
  
"Dad I can't leave Pan. I have to teach her some more moves."  
  
"She will do fine. Just be happy that she hasn't been sent to a planet yet. Many saiyans her age and younger have been to many planets and back." Said the king. "And you Goten you will go to the dragon planet."  
  
Goten looked at his king in utter shock many saiyans have been sent there and have never returned. The dragon race were fierce warriors. Yet not able to take over the planet Vegeta-sei.  
  
"You can't do that to him dad!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"No Trunks I will take orders from my king and carry them out to the end." Said Goten as he bowed and left the room.  
  
"Pan go with Goten." Said Trunks.  
  
Pan nodded and ran out the throne room doors to catch up to her friend Goten.  
  
"Dad you can't do this. He isn't ready for such a mission." Argued Trunks. "He will be killed! You can't do that to us!"  
  
"Who is us?"  
  
"Pan and I." said Trunks  
  
"If he dies you will just have to deal with it. He is loyal to his king and gladly accepted the mission. Now be on your way." Coldly said Vegeta.  
  
Trunks glared at his father and turned around and walked out of the room to search for Pan and Goten.  
  
Trunks finally caught up with them.  
  
"Goten please don't do this. You will be killed."  
  
"Trunks I am ordered and like I said I would follow orders to the end even if it means I will be killed." Calmly said Goten.  
  
Pan looked up at Goten and a tear slid down her cheek. She knew it was an impossible mission for saiyans who have never been trained right. But wasn't Goten one of the best warriors?  
  
Goten saw the tear slide down Pan's cheek, he kneeled down in front of his eleven year old friend and wiped away her tear with the back of his hand.  
  
"Pan don't cry for me...I will be all right...If I don't come back I will always be with you. As long as you never forget me."  
  
Pan looked into her friends eyes and nodded. She wiped her tears away and hugged Goten. Pan let go and back away from him.  
  
Goten stood up and looked at his childhood friend Trunks.  
  
"Listen Trunks if I don't come back make sure no one hurts our little Pan." Said Goten as he smiled at his little friend.  
  
"Goten...You can't just leave her. She needs a friend like you."  
  
"Trunks she has you. Plus I might come back."  
  
"Goten?"  
  
Goten looked down at his little friend Pan.  
  
"What is it little one?" Asked Goten as he kneeled down again.  
  
Pan took off the locket from her neck and put it around his neck and clipped it on.  
  
"Pan I can't have this...It's too special to you." Said Goten.  
  
"It will be good luck and I hope it will keep you safe." Sniffed Pan.  
  
Goten hugged Pan and thanked her. He then stood up and faced Trunks again.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you...Whenever." Said Goten.  
  
Trunks nodded and took Pan's hand in his and turned and walked away. He just hoped that Goten would make it back.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks.  
  
"I will be leaving soon as well but the planet I am to take over is really easy so I'll be back...I promise...Then we can train together...And don't let anyone boss you around." Said Trunks  
  
Pan looked up at her other friend and nodded.  
  
"If they do I'll tell you when you get back." Said Pan with a smile.  
  
Trunks smiled back at Pan and hugged her. Trunks stood up and looked down at Pan.  
  
"I'll see you when I get back." Said Trunks as he slowly let go of Pan's hand and turned and walked away. 


	3. A Mission for Pan

A Mission for Pan  
  
Pan had never been so lonely in her life even in the orphanage she was never this lonely. Both her friends were gone and there was no way she could find out if they were okay or not.  
  
But no matter what she would keep on with her training for she wanted to impress them both and show them that she could be just as good as them.  
  
Every pod she saw coming in she would run to the pod site. But as soon as she got there it would be someone else. She was worried that they would leave her and she would be alone just as she was when she was in the orphanage.  
  
Pan had finished her three-hour training and walked out of the training hall. She walked towards her room but she stopped when she heard someone call her name. She slowly turned around afraid that maybe she was just hearing things.  
  
There at the end of the hall was her friend Trunks. Pan smiled and ran down the hall and hugged her friend and was on the verge of tears.  
  
Trunks smiled and looked down at his little friend.  
  
"I told you I would be back. Did anyone tease you?"  
  
Pan smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nope, no one at all teased me." Happily said Pan.  
  
Pan and Trunks walked down the hall towards the cafeteria (I didn't know what else to call it.) to catch up with each other.  
  
Pan sat at the table just stuffing her mouth with Trunks sitting across from her doing the same. When they were full they just sat there and talked.  
  
"So how is your training coming?" Asked Trunks.  
  
It's coming along just great. I might be able to take on a mission."  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and frowned.  
  
"Not until a few years though."  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know." Said Pan as she put on a smile. "So how was your mission?"  
  
"The usual. But it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." Said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks I was worried that you weren't coming back." Said Pan barely over a whisper.  
  
"Pan...I would never leave you..."  
  
"Well you did...And I...And I thought that you left me for good."  
  
"Oh Pan...Even if I did leave you I wouldn't do it on purpose...Plus I will try to never leave you again."  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks and smiled a little.  
  
"What if you get a mission like Goten's?"  
  
"Pan...Goten took that mission he didn't have to...He could have refused it...And if I get one like that I will just refuse it."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded. "I promise."  
  
(Okay this is where the age changes. Pan is 18 and Trunks is 26.)  
  
Pan walked down the halls of the castle. She was now eighteen and it was seven years since Goten had been sent to the dragon planet. She would never forget her friend and she would train as hard as she could so she could make him proud. Although he was gone she still felt that she had to make him proud.  
  
Trunks ran up behind her and walked with her down the hall to the training halls. \  
  
"So you wanna spar?" Asked Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Sure why not. I'll kick you ass again."  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"Hey I let you beat me."  
  
"Yeah right." Laughed Pan. "Give it all you have now then."  
  
"Okay I will." Grinned Trunks.  
  
The two enter the training hall and got into a fighting stance. Trunks and Pan flew at each other and attacked. Pan blocked every single punch and kick Trunks threw. Pan gave a roundhouse kick to Trunks' head and sent him flying to the floor then she powered up a ki ball and threw it at him.  
  
Pan hovered in one spot waiting to see if she got Trunks or not, when Trunks flew out of the smoke and delivered a punch to Pan's cheek which sent her flying into a nearby wall.  
  
Pan wiped the blood off her mouth and smirked. She then flew at him and just as she got close to him she disappeared and reappeared behind him and powered up another ki and gave all her energy into it and blasted him.  
  
A couple minutes later the smoke cleared and Trunks was lying unconscious on the floor. Pan flew down and picked him up and walked out of the training hall and to the labs and set him into a rejuvenation tank. I don't know how to spell that.  
  
Pan waited there till the tanks red light came on signalling that he was fully heal. Pan pushed the button and watched as the liquid drained out and the door opened. Trunks quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waste.  
  
Pan grinned. "I told you that I would kick your ass."  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and smiled a bit.  
  
Pan handed Trunks a clean suit and new armour to put on and she turned around. Trunks changed and sat down next to Pan.  
  
"I'm going soft...I can't even beat a girl."  
  
Pan punched his arm in a playful manner and laughed.  
  
"No you just don't train enough."  
  
"Well that can change." Said Trunks with a smirk on his face.  
  
Just then a saiyan guard ran in.  
  
"Pan King Vegeta wants to see you right now."  
  
Pan got up and Trunks followed her to the King's throne room.  
  
The King looked at Pan and smiled. "There you are I have a mission for you."  
  
Ah so this is where I leave you hehehe. :p cliff hanger. I hope you don't mind. But I'll get another chapter up for you tomorrow. So good-bye and hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	4. I Kept My Promise

I Kept My Promise  
  
Pan looked at her King. Trunks stepped around her to speak.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Move aside boy. The girl will answer me not you!" Vegeta cut off whatever Trunks was going to say.  
  
Trunks looked at his father and stepped away from Pan so his father could see her.  
  
"Now girl. I have a mission for you."  
  
Pan nodded at her king.  
  
"You are to go to the dragon planet..."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! YOU CAN'T JUST SEND HER THERE!!! NOT LIKE YOU DID WITH GOTEN..."  
  
"SILENCE BOY!!!" Yelled the king.  
  
Trunks fell silent and took a step back.  
  
Vegeta then looked back at Pan.  
  
"You will continue on the task that everyone has failed to do so far. I suggest you get a strong crew." Said Vegeta.  
  
Trunks turned to Pan and looked at her. Hoping her answer would be no.  
  
"Yes your majesty I will leave in a week." Said Pan as she bowed and turned to leave the throne room.  
  
Trunks looked at his and was going to say something but decided not to. He turned on his heel and ran after Pan.  
  
"Pan!" Yelled Trunks as he caught up with her.  
  
Pan stopped and turned around to look at her friend. Trunks put his hands on her shoulders and looked into Pan's eyes.  
  
"Pan you can't do this...You have to reconsider and train here...Take another mission at least...You can't just leave..."  
  
"Trunks I have to do this...Who else will take revenge for Goten?"  
  
"Well at least let me come with you I can..."  
  
Pan cut Trunks off. "Trunks no...Please I wouldn't be able to stand if I lost you to."  
  
Trunks looked at Pan.  
  
"Pan I..." Trunks was cut off by a guard who came to get Pan so she could choose her crew for the mission.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and smiled.  
  
"I'll talk to you later...Come to my room in about an hour." Said Pan as she walked off with the guard.  
  
Trunks watched Pan leave and sighed. He was such a fool, he should have told her long ago. Then maybe she wouldn't have taken this stupid mission. Trunks sighed and walked down the hall. He needed to let go of some steam so he decided to go to the training hall and train a bit.  
  
Vegeta had gathered some of his finest warriors for Pan to choose. Pan walked up and down the line looking at each saiyan.  
  
Pan picked four males and a female. Garreth was among these males he was twenty-two years old. Then there was Jase a tall saiyan that was at least forty years old, but was a really tough saiyan, in fact one of the best. After him was a saiyan called Grant he was medium in height and about Trunks' age. Then there was Brian who was pretty small slightly taller than Pan. And the female was Kida's daughter Lacey who was Pan's height, she was a year younger than Pan but she was just as good as the rest.  
  
With that settled Pan told them the mission and told them if anyone wanted to back out now was the time for they would not be backing out at the last minute. None of the five left. So Pan had her crew and was ready to go. But she had told Trunks she wasn't leaving now.  
  
Pan walked out of the room and down the hall and into her room where she found Trunks looking out her window.  
  
"What was it...Seven years ago when we stood here looking out this window...Hoping Goten would return...Now I'll be the one standing here alone watching...Waiting...Hoping for your safe return..." said Trunks without looking at Pan.  
  
Pan walked up to Trunks and looked out the window as well.  
  
"Trunks...I...I have..."  
  
"I know...You have to do this...But couldn't you let someone else do it?"  
  
"Trunks he was our friend...And I want to do this...I have to take this mission Trunks."  
  
Trunks said nothing; he just stood still, looking out the window.  
  
"Well I guess I just have to let you go as well..." whispered Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks then back out the window. It was hard for her to leave her friend, and she knew it was hard for him as well.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I once promised you that I would never go to the dragon planet...I promised I wouldn't leave you...I kept my promise...I was ordered to go to that planet of hell about three years ago...But I had to keep my promise...I know you didn't promise me anything but I just had to let you know."  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and was speechless. She never thought that he would actually keep that promise. He was the type that would follow orders from his king. Even if the king was his father.  
  
"Trunks...I...Thank you..."  
  
"Well I should go now...I'll see you around." Said Trunks as he left.  
  
Pan walked to her bed and sat down. He could have left and yet he kept his promise, for her. She really felt bad but she knew she had to do this.  
  
Well things are getting pretty hard for these two friends. Will Trunks let her know how he really feels about her before it's to late? Well we'll find out in the next chapter. Like I said before, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks to all those who reviewed! ^.^ 


	5. GoodBye

Good-Bye  
  
The week had gone by fast, and today Pan and her crew would leave for the dragon planet. Trunks hadn't even talked to her since that last night. She wanted to see him and say good-bye before she left, but there was no sign of him.  
  
Pan sighed and walked towards her room. She entered her room, and pick up her scouter from the table. She looked at her room one more time and turned on her heel and left.  
  
Pan walked towards the pod site. She slowed her walk a bit, hoping that if she stalled a little longer maybe she would see Trunks one last time.  
  
As the pod site came into view she turned around to check if anyone was coming down the hall. But there was no sign of anyone, she sighed and continued on her way towards her crew.  
  
"Okay guys we're ready to go. Make sure you have all your equipment. We have to be ready for anything as soon as we land on that planet." Said Pan, as she was about to get into her pod.  
  
"PAN!"  
  
Pan turned around and her heart jumped. Trunks had actually made it.  
  
Trunks slowed down to a walk as he neared Pan. He stopped when he was right in front of her. He stared into her eyes for a minute and then spoke.  
  
"Pan I'm so sorry...I was mad at you for taking this stupid mission...At first I didn't want to come Because I..." 'Because I love you.' thought Trunks. "Because I didn't want to say good-bye to another friend." Lied Trunks.  
  
Pan just stared into Trunks' ice blue eyes. Her heart was torn apart cause she had to leave him like this. She wanted Trunks to feel the same way she felt about him.  
  
"Pan...Please don't go...You can still back out of this."  
  
"Trunks...I...I can't...I have to go." Said Pan as she turned around.  
  
"Pan."  
  
Pan turned around only to be embraced by Trunks. He just stood there just hugging Pan, his face buried into her raven hair.  
  
"Pan...Come back to me." Whispered Trunks so only Pan could hear him. Then he turned on his heel and walked away down the hall.  
  
Pan stood there a minute, her heart pumping, before she to turned on heel and stepped into the pod.  
  
THE POD WILL TAKE OFF IN 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BLAST OFF!  
  
Trunks stood in Pan's room by the window in Pan's room watching as the pods took off one by one.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Trunks I was worried that you weren't coming back." Said Pan barely over a whisper.  
  
"Pan...I would never leave you..."  
  
"Well you did...And I...And I thought that you left me for good." Said the eleven-year-old girl.  
  
"Oh Pan...Even if I did leave you I wouldn't do it on purpose...Plus I will try to never leave you again."  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks and smiled a little.  
  
"What if you get a mission like Goten's?"  
  
"Pan...Goten took that mission he didn't have to...He could have refused it...And if I get one like that I will just refuse it."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded. "I promise."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Trunks sighed and walked over to the bed and just lay down.  
  
"Pan...I wish you knew how much you mean to me." Said Trunks to himself as he drifted off to sleep on her bed.  
  
So he didn't tell her his feelings but hey he told her to come back to him. Will Pan get what he means? I know short chapter but that's all I could think of for this chapter it's a good-bye chapter so yeah. I promise the next one will be longer! ^.^ 


	6. Tge Dragon Planet

The Dragon Planet  
  
It had been five days since the pods had launched from Vegeta-sei. Pan had dismissed what Trunks had said. Although it still rang in her head.  
  
'Pan...Come back to me.'  
  
"PREPARE FOR LANDING..." Said the computer interrupting Pan from her thoughts.  
  
Pan looked out the pods window and saw the dragon planet. Each time she got closer to it she got shivers up her spine.  
  
LANDING IN 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.  
  
The pod hit the planet and made a huge crater. Pan got out of the pod just as the other five pods landed. The pod doors opened and out stepped her crew.  
  
They just stared at the landscape. The winds blew the blood red soil up into the air making it almost impossible to see. But it looked like there was no sign of life on this planet.  
  
Pan looked focused her vision, and she saw something move fast in the up blown soil.  
  
"Be on your guard at all times." Ordered Pan.  
  
"But there isn't any life on this planet." Said Garreth.  
  
"Just do as I as I say and don't argue with my orders." Coldly said Pan as she just stared into the distance. She knew that there was something out there, and she had a feeling there wasn't just one.  
  
"Stay close and follow me." Said Pan as she started walking forward.  
  
The others followed not really wanting to be left behind.  
  
"Maybe Garreth is right Pan...Maybe there isn't any life on this planet." Said Lacey.  
  
"No there's something out there." Said Pan in a voice that was distant.  
  
The others looked around.  
  
"The scouters aren't picking up any power signals though." Whispered Grant as he looked around.  
  
"They hide their power somehow. No wonder why no saiyan was able to take this planet." Pan whispered back.  
  
"Pan there's no moon." Lacey said, her voice shaking. "How can we transform?"  
  
"Calm down Lacey." Said Pan.  
  
'Another reason that we can't take this planet. That's our main weapon to transform.' Thought Pan.  
  
"PAN! I saw something move!" Yelled Lacey.  
  
"Lacey I told you to calm down." Whispered Pan.  
  
Pan stopped, they were all around. But how many? Was there just a few or was there an army? All she knew was they were there, watching.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Quiet. They're here."  
  
Lacey looked at Pan and then all around. She saw something move again.  
  
"This damn up blown soil. I can't see anything!" Said Pan.  
  
How would they come? Would they attack swiftly allowing no time to fight back? Or would they just wait till you were off guard? She had no way of knowing how their race fought.  
  
"Listen...No moon means no transformation...No transformation means we have to rely on our agility and strength. We don't know how fast they are. Or how they will attack, if we are to go down, we are to go down fighting." Said Pan.  
  
The others looked at her and nodded.  
  
Pan's crew had just let down their guard for one second when a dragon warrior came rushing at them and took the life of the old warrior Jase.  
  
"SHIT!" Yelled Garreth as he looked down at the old warrior's body.  
  
Lacey started to yell and cry in a panic.  
  
"Lacey calm down now!" Yelled Pan.  
  
Grant fell to the ground and just looked at his father's friend. The dragon race had taken his father and now they had taken the person who was like his father.  
  
Another dragon warrior rushed out of the blowing soil just as the first.  
  
"SHIT!" Yelled Grant as he saw the warrior rush at him with unimaginable speed.  
  
So yet another cliffhanger. I know I know I'm evil. muhahahaha!!! So what will happen to Grant? Will he save himself or will he be the next victim to this deadly race of warriors? Who is next if Grant is to be slaughtered? Will it be Lacey...Maybe it will be Garreth...Or maybe Pan will fall victim to the dragon warriors. We'll find out in the next chapter. 


	7. The Dragon Warriors

The Dragon Warriors  
  
Grant's life flashed before his eyes. When he looked up he saw that Pan had put herself between him and the dragon warrior.  
  
Pan kicked the warrior to give some distance and powered up a ki and blasted the warrior. The dragon warrior gave a high pitched scream and took off back into the up blowing soil.  
  
"Grant I told you to be on your guard...I could have lost another warrior...Now I won't repeat this get up and be on your guard. They haven't left, That was just a warning...I'm sure they wouldn't just kill one warrior and leave."  
  
Grant got up not willing to let it happen a second time. He looked around and in one spot the dust clear for a second. And there in that second he saw at least fifty of the killers. That meant that there was at least more than a hundred here right now.  
  
"Pan...We're surrounded."  
  
"Grant how many do you think you can handle?" Asked Pan.  
  
Grant looked at Pan and answered.  
  
"I can probably take fifteen or so."  
  
"Garreth, how about you?"  
  
"About the same as Grant."  
  
"Brian...You?"  
  
"I can take at least twenty if I had to."  
  
"Lacey listen to me...I need you to take on at least five...I know you can do it I saw your training...Just stay calm and focus." Said Pan.  
  
Lacey trembled and nodded her head.  
  
"That a girl...Now be ready everyone...They may attack at anytime."  
  
The saiyans nodded and looked around. All of them were tense.  
  
"Pan lets just get out of here while we have the chance."  
  
"Garreth...I will not abandon my mission! And neither will you!"  
  
Garreth looked down at the ground, ashamed for what he had just suggested they do. But that was a mistake another dragon warrior rushed out at him.  
  
"Garreth!" Yelled Lacey as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Garreth in time to kick the dragon back into the blowing soil.  
  
"Lacey...I told you you could do this...That's all I need from you...So stay calm you just proved that you can take these warriors." Said Pan.  
  
Garreth got up and was prepared for anything this time. He wasn't going to let these creatures take his life in just one blow.  
  
"Here they come!!!" Yelled Pan as she saw the shadowy figures rush forward.  
  
The dragon's attacked Lacey head on, knowing that she was an easy target. But Pan wasn't going to allow them to take anymore of her warriors. She rushed in and helped out Lacey.  
  
Pan glanced over to Grant, Brian, and Garreth and saw that they to were fighting off the dragons. Lacey was holding off more than she was suppose to. She was fighting off at least double what she was asked to do.  
  
Pan couldn't get to Lacey. She was surrounded from left to right and was attacked from every direction.  
  
If she was going to go she was going to make sure at least five or six went down with her. Pan powered up. She round house kicked a dragon and blasted it through the stomach; she then took out another and another after that one. She soon took out all that was around her.  
  
The dragon warriors stopped and looked at the saiyan warrior. One of the dragons flew closer.  
  
"I can take you." The dragon's stopped fighting Pan when this dragon spoke.  
  
Pan looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"There was another saiyan just like you...hahaha...What a fool he was...He took down some of my finest warriors." He looked around when he said that. "Just as you have done right now...But like him I can take you on easily."  
  
Pan's heart jumped. 'No he can't mean Goten...He was the one who killed Goten then...'  
  
Rage flooded Pan's body and her ki was rising fast. The others looked at Pan and their scouters signalled a huge power increase. Then the scouters started to spark; the saiyans took them off just as they blew up.  
  
"No way...She probably even surpassed Vegeta's power." Said Brain in shock and amazement.  
  
Grant, Garreth, and Lacey looked at Pan and nodded in agreement.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND...YOU WILL PAY!!!" Yelled Pan.  
  
But she didn't charge forward, she knew that if she went into battle blinded by rage there was no chance at winning at all. She stood there for a moment and calmed down her mind so she was able to think straight again.  
  
But Pan managed to keep her power level as it was. When she was able to think straight she flew straight at the dragon warrior. She punched the warrior in the stomach and gave a roundhouse kick to his head.  
  
The warrior blocked her kick at sent her hurtling to the ground. Pan quickly got up looked up to where she thought he would be. The soil made it an impossible place to fight. She couldn't see anything.  
  
"YOU COWARD!!! YOU RELY ON THE UP BLOWN SOIL TO COVER YOU. WE SAIYANS DON'T NEED SUCH TRICKS TO WIN OUT BATTLES." Yelled Pan.  
  
"Okay if that's what you think. WARRIORS BLOW THE SOIL AWAY!"  
  
The dragon warriors all flew to one side and started to flap their huge wings. In a matter on minutes the soil had cleared. Pan looked at the warrior she had been fighting, he was huge, and she hadn't even noticed it.  
  
But she would not let that intimidate her. She was here on a mission and she would follow orders to the end.  
  
The dragon flew at Pan. As it got closer it threw a punch. Pan then disappeared and reappeared behind him. She then threw a blast at him and disappeared again. The dragon spun around and she wasn't there. Pan then kicked him on the head sending him to the ground.  
  
The dragon got up, furious and sent a huge ball of fire from his mouth. Pan easily dodged it. She flew at him and stopped right in front of him and powered up a ki attack in her hands and blasted it at the dragon's face.  
  
The dragon gave it's high pitched scream and was blinded for a minute. Pan than noticed something. She could send one of her artificial moons out. Pan smirked and waited for the dragon to recover.  
  
When he finally did, she asked him a question.  
  
"Tell me? Did you ever hear of a transformed saiyan?" Smirked Pan.  
  
The dragon looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Well let me show you our real power...And I think you'll need all of your warriors to fight off my crew." Said Pan as she blasted a ball into the sky the dragon's looked up and watched it transform into a full moon.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Asked the dragon as he looked back at Pan.  
  
But what he saw was five saiyans transforming into huge creatures. The other dragons looked at their leader for orders.  
  
The five saiyans were fully transformed. They looked down at the dragons and started to attack them.  
  
The dragon smirked and motioned to some of the dragons. The dragons came at him, he said something and they were off.  
  
"I think this is very entertaining...But I can't have you kill all my warriors. In fact I have a weapon far greater than you will ever know." Laughed the dragon.  
  
The creature that was Pan looked at the dragon. What did he mean? Were they just playing with them?  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. I wonder what the weapon is? Will the dragon's weapon finish these saiyan warriors easily? Or is the dragon warrior just buying time? If there is a weapon what kind is it? Is it something to be feared? Well I guess we'll find out next chapter. 


	8. Surprise

Surprise!!!  
  
"You see...I know that a saiyan shouldn't and probably doesn't have a weakness. But you...I believe you have at least one weakness." Evilly grinned the warrior. "Yes my little saiyan warrior...I do believe you have a weakness."  
  
(A.N. Okay I'm not really sure if the saiyans can talk when they are in their oozaru form I've actually never heard one talk. But anyway she's gonna talk. Just to let you know.)  
  
Pan looked down at the warrior.  
  
"What the hell do you mean...I have no weakness!" Yelled Pan.  
  
The dragon chuckled. "I will believe it when I see it."  
  
Pan glared at the dragon. Her warriors were taking out his warriors in handfuls. So what did he have that could weaken her crew?  
  
"I do believe that this will be fun to watch when it comes." Smiled the dragon.  
  
"You're lying...You're just saying that cause you're scared! Yeah that's the reason." Smirked Pan showing the fangs of the oozaru form.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Pan nodded and took out more of the warriors with ease. Of course...He was lying; he was scared...She was able to take out at least ten of the dragons without breaking a sweat and in one blow.  
  
Two dragon's landed beside the lead dragon.  
  
"Good...Now lets see what she does." The dragon gave an evil grin.  
  
"NOW...SAIYAN I HAVE MY WEAPON! AND YOUR WEAKNESS!" Yelled the dragon.  
  
Pan stopped killing the dragon warriors and looked down at where the leader was. What she saw was nothing. She knew it; it was just a bunch of shit.  
  
Pan's laugh echoed.  
  
"I knew that it was just a bunch of shit! You have no weapon."  
  
"OH NO!!!" The dragon yelled up at Pan.  
  
Pan looked down at the dragon. The dragon lifted his wing and there in his grasp was......................GOTEN?  
  
"Yes little saiyan. I have your mate." Chuckled the warrior. "He's the last of his crew...We tortured his crew till they couldn't stand it and died...But not before they gave us some information...Thus his tail is gone."  
  
The dragon leader punched Goten in the stomach and he coughed up blood.  
  
Pan looked on in horror. He looked so helpless and so weak. He was so thin and he was so pale.  
  
"LACEY GET OUT OF HERE...GO BACK TO VEGETA-SEI AND TELL TRUNKS THAT GOTEN IS STILL ALIVE...GRANT GO WITH HER!" Yelled Pan.  
  
The two took off towards the pods. With several dragons right behind them.  
  
Pan looked at the dragon and growled. She was determined to get him back no matter what it took.  
  
"Yes I saw...Little saiyan...The way you looked when I said that I had taken a saiyan with so much power such as yourself..." Laughed the dragon.  
  
"I will not give up this planet just to save him!" Pan yelled back at the dragon. Then she started attacking the dragons again.  
  
"Well then...Kill him." Said the dragon as he threw Goten at three dragons who picked him up and flew away.  
  
"AHHHHHH......"  
  
Pan heard his yells, they were actually going to kill him.  
  
"Stop!!! Leave him alone!" Yelled Pan as she dropped down to her knees.  
  
"Brian, Garreth I'm giving you five minutes to get to those ships before you turn back to your saiyan selves..."  
  
"Pan we can't just leave you!"  
  
"FOUR MINUTES!!!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"Lets go Garreth." Said Brian.  
  
The two looked back one more time and headed for their ships.  
  
Pan looked up to the sky and saw the pods taking off into the sky. She powered up a huge blast and threw it towards the dragons then one to the artificial moon. The one to the dragons was just to blind them so they didn't know what caused the transformation.  
  
When they looked back Pan was not in the big creature form.  
  
The dragon grinned and sent a dragon off to get the other two dragons. A couple minutes later they returned with a badly beaten up Goten.  
  
The dragon leader threw Goten at Pan's feet.  
  
Pan kneeled down beside Goten and lifted his head into her lap. She ripped some of her uniform and wiped the blood off of his face.  
  
"Goten...What did they do to you?" Whispered Pan to herself.  
  
Then the dragons picked up Goten and then Pan and dragged them off towards the dragon den.  
  
They threw Pan and Goten into a small cell and left. Pan then walked over to Goten and sat beside his limp form. He was still breathing but it seemed that even breathing hurt him. His eyes were closed and to her he seemed so peaceful.  
  
Pan then lifted his head into her lap again and started to stoke his face gently.  
  
Ohhhh... So that was the dragon leaders weapon. What a dirty fighter that dragon. But surprise Goten is alive. But for how long? He seems to be slowly slipping from anyone's grasp. Will Pan get him out of there in time to save his life? Or will they both die in that cell? Well I hope you enjoyed! ^.^ 


	9. Mixed Emotions

Mixed Emotions  
  
Okay peoples right now I have writer's block so I can't think. So I don't think this chapter will be as good as the rest. I hope you like it anyways.  
  
Pan was sitting in the cell. Most of the water and food she made Goten eat and drink he needed it more than her. He was slowly recovering; it was a real slow recovery.  
  
She got up and pace around in the little cell. She was getting restless, she had to get herself and Goten out of there some how.  
  
Goten started to yell in his sleep. Pan ran back to Goten and woke him up. She felt bad for him; whatever it is they did to him must have been really bad.  
  
She sat down beside him and pulled his head onto her lap and just stroked his hair. Just like a mother would to a crying child.  
  
After a while Goten sat up and looked at Pan. She had several cuts and bruises on her face. He knew that there would be more on her back. He didn't know what she did or said to them but they stopped beating on him.  
  
The bruises and cuts on her face hurt him. She didn't deserve this; she was too innocent to be beaten like this. He slowly reached out to caress her cheek. She flinched a little. Goten just reached out and lightly touched her cheek.  
  
He gently ran his thumb over a bruise. He looked into her eyes, she was his angel. But he didn't want her to know that.  
  
"HAHAHA...The little saiyans are having fun." Said a Dragon as he walked up to Pan and dragged her off.  
  
Hours later the dragon threw Pan back into the cell. She had more bruises and cuts then when she first had before she was taken.  
  
This time it was worse. Her back was covered in blood and her saiyan suit was shredded almost to nothing.  
  
The dragon laughed.  
  
"You like that don't you. She's almost completely naked; she's still covered in all of the right places."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Yelled Goten.  
  
The dragon laughed and walked out of the room dungeon.  
  
Goten walked over to Pan and took her into his lap and held her close to him. He then gently put her down and took off his own shirt and placed it over her old one. Then he took her into his lap again.  
  
Goten looked down at Pan and noticed that she was looking up at him. Her hand slowly came up and examined the locket that she had given him seven years ago.  
  
"It didn't help...Did it?"  
  
"Pan...I'm alive and you're here...It helped. Without it I would be gone." Smiled  
  
Goten.  
  
"Pan? I have to tell you...I never meant to leave you..."  
  
Pan looked up at him and just listened.  
  
"I know you were small...I guess I was afraid to stay...Because I knew I would start to like you more than I should..."  
  
Goten was silent for a while before he continued.  
  
"Pan I want you as my mate..."  
  
Pan's eyes were filled with confusion. She had never expected Goten to say that.  
  
"Goten...I see that you want me as a mate...But my heart is with someone else...I to want this person as a mate...I do love you Goten but as a friend...I ..."  
  
"No Pan I understand...I know it's Trunks...I had known that you would choose him as a mate...But I couldn't help to hope." Said Goten, as he looked away.  
  
This is getting complicated now. Poor Goten, he loves Pan. But she loves Trunks. Speaking of Trunks...Will he come and rescue Pan and his best friend? How much can Pan take from the dragon's beatings? Oh and just in case you forgot Goten is in no way related to Pan. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said I have writers block right now but I couldn't leave you guy's hanging like that. Oh and sorry it's short. 


	10. Confused

Confused  
  
Okay people here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it. Okay I know after you read the chapter the title won't even match the story. But hey I couldn't think of a title. So anyway on with the story and enjoy! ^.^  
  
Pan didn't know what to do she was so confused, her heart belonged with Trunks and yet she was having doubts.  
  
Why did Goten have to say that? Why did he have to love her? She truly did love him, it was just not in the way he loved her.  
  
She wanted to make it up to him but how would she do that? She couldn't tell him that she loved him the way he loved her. To do so would mean she left herself unhappy along with Trunks. But then she would leave Goten alone and unhappy which would leave her and Trunks unhappy. There was no way out. She would just have to leave them both.  
  
Goten was asleep in the corner of the cell. She felt so bad for him, she hadn't seen him in over seven years and she broke his heart.  
  
She wished her life would just end, but she had to stay and get Goten out of this planet of hell. She didn't know how but she would get him out of here some how.  
  
She had to plan something and fast for in no time they would cut off her tail. They had left it on for this long so how long before they would cut her tail off?  
  
Pan decided the next time they took her out of the cell she would fight the dragon warriors and then go back for Goten and fly back to where she had left her ship.  
  
She just hoped her plan would work and she wouldn't fail. It just had to work.  
  
Pan crawled to where Goten was and pulled his head onto her lap and just stroked his hair. She would spend all her time with him just in case her plan failed and she was killed by the warriors.  
  
Goten awoke and looked up at Pan. She looked sad.  
  
"Pan what's wrong?" Asked Goten.  
  
Pan looked down at Goten and smiled.  
  
"It's nothing Goten..."  
  
"Pan...Something's bothering you."  
  
"Really Goten it's nothing." Said Pan.  
  
Goten didn't want to sit up, because he loved the way she held him in that position. He wanted to spend as much of his time with her alone as he could.  
  
After awhile Pan shifted and Goten sat up. He looked into Pan's eyes and he was drawn to them. What happened next he couldn't stop.  
  
His lips touched hers and it surprised him that she didn't pull away. So he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
After awhile Pan pulled away and just stared into his eyes. She was trapped and she felt so confused she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Goten I will be taken in an hour again to this time I may not come back...But if I do promise me you will be ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Just promise."  
  
Goten looked at Pan and nodded.  
  
"I promise I will be waiting."  
  
Goten reached out and caressed her cheek and pulled her into another kiss. This time Pan couldn't even pull away. She didn't know why but she just couldn't.  
  
When they pulled apart Pan was out of breathe and even more confused than she ever was when he told her that he loved her.  
  
POV Change  
  
Trunks saw the Pods getting ready to land. There was only three. He hoped to god Pan was in one if she was not he would never forgive himself.  
  
For one long month Trunks had been waiting for them to return hoping against hope they would now they had. He ran to the landing site knocking over two people in the process.  
  
The pods were just landing as he got there. They started opening; first Garreth stepped out, then Grant  
  
'oh please let the next one be Pan.' Thought Trunks.  
  
Then Lacy, she was crying. Trunks ran up to her.  
  
"Where's Pan." He asked. She said nothing just kept crying.  
  
"Where is she!" yelled Trunks shaking Lacy.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Garreth. "She is still alive as far as we know and so is Goten."  
  
"....What?" Said trunks in almost a whisper.  
  
"We have to make our report to King Vegeta, if you want to know more come with us." Said Garreth.  
  
"YOU LEFT HER THERE! AND GOTEN. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
Garreth grabbed him.  
  
"Pull yourself together man. We had no choice we would have all died if we stayed. We were surrounded and out numbered if Pan had not ordered us to leave we wouldn't be here." Said Grant. "Now we're going to make our report to King Vegeta and if he doesn't order a search party for Pan and Goten I'm still going back even if I have to go alone."  
  
"Me two" said Lacy "Pan sacrificed herself for us and I'm going to do anything I can to help her."  
  
"Count me in" Said Garreth "Are you with us Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked at them all. They were all waiting for his answer.  
  
He looked down. He was so confused. Goten was alive, how? Pan sacrified herself, was she still alive? He looked up again.  
  
"Of course, how could I not? My father is in the dining hall right now eating lunch" He looked down and then up again "I'm sorry for loosing control."  
  
"Haha don't worry Trunks I'd be doing the same if I were you." said Grant.  
  
Trunks smiled  
  
"Come lets go give your report to my father."  
  
Okay peoples this is one of the longest chapters I have done and I had the help of my friend. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have another chapter up for you as soon as I can. If I can't get the next chapter up by tomorrow I'm sorry. I still have writers block thus the reason for the help on this chapter. Oh and may I ask you to lend me some ideas for the next chapter. Thanks ^_^ 


	11. Escaping

Escaping  
  
Okay ideas for this story are slowly coming back to me...Yes slowly ^_^ So I will be posting chapters a little slower than usual until I am on a roll again. So enough about that on with the chappie!  
  
Trunks walked down the hall with Pan's crew following him. They were going to King Vegeta to report what was happening on the Dragon Planet.  
  
The five of them made reached the door that led to the king, Trunks pushed open the door and they entered the room.  
  
Vegeta was talking to one of his generals about a mission when Trunks and some other saiyans burst through the door.  
  
Vegeta looked over the four saiyans and noticed that these were the saiyans sent to the Dragon Planet.  
  
"What news have you brought me about the Dragon Planet!"  
  
"Your highness we have lost one warrior and we also left two behind. We have news that the Dragon Planet would be impossible to take over due to the fact that a wind blows up the soil and blocks out the sky." Said Grant.  
  
Vegeta was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Is there a way that we could get that soil to be out of the way long enough to send out an artificial moon?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"No the only way to get the soil to be blown away is by the dragons themselves." Answered Grant. "Your highness I was wondering if you could send back a team to recover the two that were left behind."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?! I would not send a half-trained saiyan to that planet! Not when we lost many warriors due to that planet!"  
  
"Sir! Your warriors went to that planet for you! They sacrificed their lives just to follow your orders! They followed those orders till they died and you are saying that you would not risk a half-trained saiyan when the truth is the saiyans risk themselves!" Yelled Lacey.  
  
Vegeta was silent for a while.  
  
"Get them out of here."  
  
"No I am happy to walk out of here on my own so don't touch me!" Lacey said to a saiyan that was about to grab her arm.  
  
The four saiyans walked out of the Kings room and down the hallways. Trunks had not followed them out of the king's room.  
  
"Should have known he would be daddy's little boy." Said Brian.  
  
~@~@~@~POV Change~@~@~@~  
  
Pan sat silent in the cell waiting for when the dragons would take her. She would have to work fast as soon as she was free from their grip.  
  
She looked over to the sleeping Goten and sighed. How could he do this to her? Why did he have to kiss her?  
  
"Goten wake up...Goten..."  
  
Goten lazily opened his eyes and looked over at Pan.  
  
"I will be taken soon; I need you to be ready for when I come back."  
  
"What are you going to do Pan?"  
  
"I can't say...Just be ready okay."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Pan got up and started to pace back and forth, waiting for the time when the dragons would come and take her for her beating.  
  
If she were going to escape, her only chance would be to turn into a super saiyan. The only problem was she didn't know how she did it in the first place.  
  
Pan heard the door open and saw a dragon walking toward her cell. She looked at Goten one last time just in case she would never see him again.  
  
The next thing she knew she was out of the cell in the dragon's halls. She would have to act fast; this was her only chance.  
  
Pan swung around and hit the dragon as hard as she could just long enough to get the chains off of her. Once the chains were off she sent a blast through the dragon.  
  
Pan took the cell keys and ran back down the hall. She unlocked the one door and ran into the dungeons, she ran to the cell that she shared with Goten and unlocked it.  
  
"Goten come lets go!"  
  
Goten looked up at Pan.  
  
"How..."  
  
"No time to explain Goten come on we have to get out of here!"  
  
Goten quickly got up and Pan took his hand in his and started to run back to the door. Goten was still trying to figure out how Pan was able to get away from the dragons.  
  
"Goten can you fight?"  
  
"Yeah I can fight, why?"  
  
"Cause if we run into any dragons I need your help."  
  
"Sure I'll fight if it will get us out of this hell." Said Goten.  
  
Pan nodded and ran faster. She would stop at every turn and look over to see if there were any dragons around and then start to run again.  
  
This place confused her, she didn't know which way to go, she couldn't tell which way was the way out of the building.  
  
Pan started to power up, she used the scenes from the day she got there when she saw Goten beaten to the ground, and the way he looked so hopeless. The next thing she knew she had golden hair.  
  
Goten looked at Pan with awe. She was actually a super saiyan. How was she able to do that? When did she become a super saiyan?  
  
Pan powered up a blast and shot through the walls at the end was the up blowing soil. She grabbed Goten's hand and powered up and blasted off through the holes in the walls.  
  
They finally flew out of the building and took off towards Pan's Pod.  
  
Hehehehehe I love cliffys don't you? So will they escape? Will Trunks come to rescue Pan and Goten? Will Pan be able to keep in her saiyan form long enough to reach the pod? Well I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. 


	12. We Will Wait

We Will Wait  
  
I am so sorry for the long long wait I know it seems forever. I just wasn't up to writing any chapters and stuff. I was having a hard time and stuff like that I missed my mother, so I didn't post any chapters. I know I missed my mother doesn't sound like a reason not to write but my mother died when I was eleven and I have never really recovered from it. But enough about that on with the story.  
  
Pan flew as fast as she could towards her pod, she had to make it, and she had to get Goten out of this horrid planet, even if it costed her her life.  
  
He had been on this planet of hell for over seven years, more than he should of. If she died it would only be fair for Goten. Seven years here for her life. If she didn't make it off of the planet with him.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when she was chucked to the ground; she looked up and saw a dragon. They had caught up to her; she didn't know how she would get out of this one.  
  
She started to power up but she felt that it was taking more of her energy and she was on the brink of going over the limit.  
  
When she was done powering up she looked as if she was going to attack, but instead she blasted off with Goten and flew even faster toward her pod.  
  
There it was she threw Goten and used the last of her power to get in and push random buttons and then the emergency take off button.  
  
"We made it Goten." Said Pan as she fainted.  
  
Goten looked down at Pan and smiled. She always seemed to amaze him, not just her power but her beauty as well. She was his angel and always would be, even if she chose Trunks as her mate.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead, he remembered that she hit random buttons so he decided to check for what planet they were heading for.  
  
He looked up what planet they were heading to and noticed that they were heading to the planet Trunks had brought her back from.  
  
She was a saiyan and she would always belong to Vegeta-sei. He didn't know how she would react when she found out what planet they were heading for. But he knew she wouldn't like it much.  
  
Vegeta-sei   
  
"Dad you have to send a crew back for them. You can't just leave them there!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"Listen boy I will do as I please and I will not risk an un-trained crew to go back for two low rank warriors!" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Those low rank warriors are even stronger than you!!!" Yelled Trunks as he left the room.  
  
Trunks walked down the hallway and into the training hall. He looked around and spotted the four saiyans that said they would go back for Pan and Goten.  
  
He walked up to them and motioned for them to follow him. They all stopped there training and followed Trunks out of the training room.  
  
Trunks took them to a meeting room and asked them questions about the dragon planet. He asked if there was any way that they could get in there and back out without loosing a warrior.  
  
"It's impossible. We would lose at least one or two of us before we got them out of there." Said Garreth.  
  
Trunks looked at the warriors and nodded, he didn't want them to risk their lives just to save his friends. But then again Pan was all of their friend.  
  
"Listen... I say Pan can handle herself... We will not go, we will wait." Said Trunks.  
  
Every one of them looked at him like he was crazy. Garreth got up and just walked out cursing like mad.  
  
Okay I am so sorry that I didn't post this chapter for a long time and I already have an idea for the next chapter so I will have that one up in a very short time. That I will promise. So wait for an update within about a day or two, three tops. . 


	13. Earth

Earth  
  
Goten was cursing like mad, which awoke Pan. She looked up at him and asked him why he looked so mad.  
  
"Pan... When you hit those e random buttons you sent us towards... Earth..."  
  
Pan just looked at Goten like he was just joking. But she knew that he wasn't joking.  
  
"When do we land?" Asked Pan.  
  
"In about two or three hours... Pan... Are you okay with that? I mean we could always just launch as soon as we land." Said Goten.  
  
"No... I think while we are there I want to look around and see how that place is doing." Said Pan.  
  
'Shit I was hoping that she would want to leave as soon as we landed. Trunks is going to be mad.' Thought Goten.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to just take off as soon as we land?" Asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure... I want to check out the old place to see if it's any different... Maybe go back and see if the old orphanage is still there. See how the kids are treated." Said Pan.  
  
"Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay just for a little while." Said Goten.  
  
"Hey at least it's better than the dragon planet." Smiled Pan.  
  
"That's true... That seven years was hell."  
  
"Hey I went through seven years of hell when I was on earth... Well it wasn't as bad as the dragon planet but I was an outcast. Even to the older people."  
  
"Oh Pan your okay now... I mean you have me and Trunks and you're with a whole planet of your kind." Said Goten.  
  
Three Hours Later   
  
PLANET EARTH APPROACHING.... LANDING IN 10...  
  
"Hold on Pan." Said Goten as he pulled Pan close to him.  
  
9...8...7...  
  
"This is going to be really rough."  
  
6...5...4...3...2...1...  
  
The pod hit the earth making a huge crater and knocking out the two saiyans for a couple of minutes.  
  
The first to awake was Pan; she pushed the button to open the door and stepped out of the pod.  
  
She looked back at Goten and then blasted off into the sky. She didn't know where she was going but she just had a feeling she had to be somewhere.  
  
Ahead off her was a city, she flew towards the city, and towards where her instinct was telling her to go.  
  
Pan flew over all the buildings until her instinct finally told her to land, she landed in front of the building and just stared at it.  
  
Back At the Pod   
  
Goten slowly started to come to, then he noticed that Pan was gone.  
  
"Shit I have to find her!" Said Goten as he got out of the pod and took off to find Pan.  
  
Well here's the next chapter for you. So where did Pan go? Why didn't Trunks want Pan to return to earth? What's going on? Well find out on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time c-ya! 


	14. Visions of the Past

Visions of the Past  
  
Okay here is yet another chapter. Yay lol I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. Again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but no need to worry anymore cause I'm ready to write!!! . Anyway on with the story.  
  
Goten flew as fast as he could, he had to find Pan. He didn't know where to start but he had to try and find her.  
  
He couldn't find her by her power level because he didn't have his scouter, and to find her on this planet would be pretty hard. But he had to try.  
  
Back With Pan  
  
Pan stood in front of the abandoned building; something about it seemed so familiar. She had a feeling that she was there before. But she didn't know when she was here, if she was even here.  
  
Pan took a step and started to walk towards the buildings door. She extended her hand to open the door and as soon as her hand touched the door handle a vision seemed to come to her.  
  
Vision  
  
A woman holding a baby ran down the street, a man ran beside her saying everything would be okay. Then a shadowy figure attacked the man. The lady kept on running towards a building.  
  
The lady ran towards the door and opened it.  
  
End of Vision  
  
Pan shook her head and opened the door and walked inside, she looked up the stair well and started to walk up them.  
  
Every step she took, she felt as if she had been in the building, but she never even had one memory of this place.  
  
All she remembered was the orphanage and how badly they had treated her there.  
  
She came up the last flight of stairs and stared at a closed door, she slowly walked towards it. She stopped in front of it and slowly reached for it, she turned the door knob and pushed the door open.  
  
As soon as the door opened many more visions came to her.  
  
Visions  
  
The woman ran up the stairs and kicked open the door. She looked around and ran towards an old bed. The woman looked at the baby and smiled at her.  
  
The woman pulled out an object from her pocket and put it onto the baby girl's neck.  
  
"My sweet baby, I wasn't planning on giving this to you so soon... But it seems that I have no choice. If I can I will be back for you... I promise."  
  
The woman kissed her baby and put her under the bed, then the woman got up and started to run towards the door when two figures opened the door.  
  
The woman stopped and got into a fighting stance, she then threw herself towards the figures but she was no match for them.  
  
Within seconds she was bloody and laying on the floor.  
  
"Where did she put the baby?" Asked one of the figures.  
  
"I'm not sure... I think she might have left it in an alley or something." Answered the other figure as they started to leave.  
  
"We have to find that brat or King Vegeta will kill us."  
  
As soon as the two figures left (A.N. Well I guess I could have said saiyans but oh well.) the woman crawled towards the bed.  
  
She pulled out the baby from under the bed and held her in her arms.  
  
"My baby Pan... I love you..." Said the woman as she died.  
  
End of Vision  
  
Pan dropped to the floor, she felt betrayed. Why hadn't anyone told her that the saiyans, her own kind killed her parents?  
  
She started to cry; all along they had been the ones who had killed her family. They were the ones who took her mother and father's lives. Why?  
  
She didn't care; she was going to get revenge, even if it ended up killing her.  
  
Pan got up and her eyes started to flash green, her hair gold, and her power started to increase. Within minutes she was a super saiyan again, but this time something was different.  
  
She had no control over her body, she wasn't herself, and it was like her soul had fled her body.  
  
Oh no! Pan found out who killed her parents. Now she's out for revenge. Will she go back to Vegeta-sei and get her revenge? Or will Goten be able to find her and calm her down in time? If he doesn't what will she do to the planet she grew up on? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	15. Heading home for revenge

Heading Home For Revenge  
  
Pan blew up the building and flew towards the pod, her eyes seemed soulless, she had no feelings towards her own kind. All she felt towards them was anger, and that anger was turned into more power.  
  
The more power she gained the more she felt like killing. Her race had dominated planets with their destructive power.  
  
But now her race would fear one of their own, they would all pay for what they did, she would show no mercy, just as they showed no mercy to her parents.  
  
Pan landed in front of her pod and got in, she pushed some buttons which would send her towards her home planet, and towards her revenge.  
  
She pressed the take off button and the pod door closed.  
  
LAUNCHING IN 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1  
  
The pod shot into the sky towards its destination, leaving behind earth and Goten.  
  
With Goten  
  
Goten looked back towards the pod in time to see it launch.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Yelled Goten as he flew towards the pod, but he knew it was no use. He would never stop her.  
  
With Pan  
  
Pan sat emotionless in the pod; she was heading for Vegeta-sei and revenge. They would regret taking her back to Vegeta-sei and training her.  
  
Pan rested her head on the back of the seat; this was going to be a long four days. She didn't care as long as she got to Vegeta-sei and had her revenge.  
  
At Vegeta-sei  
  
Trunks paced his room; he didn't even know why he wanted everyone to wait. He knew that many other saiyans had been sent to the dragon planet and have never returned. So what made him think that she would return with Goten safe?  
  
All he knew was that his instinct was telling him to wait, so that was what he was going to do... Wait for her return.  
  
Although he was starting to get worried he had already waited for three days and he was getting restless.  
  
But his instinct to wait was getting stronger every time he was about to announce that he was going to the dragon planet.  
  
Trunks decided to go to the training hall and let go of some of the steam that was building up inside of him.  
  
He would need someone that was really strong to withstand the power and restlessness that was built up inside of him.  
  
He walked into the training hall and looked around at all the saiyans to see if there was one that was strong enough to spar with him.  
  
His eyes landed on one of the older elites Bardock, he was in his sixties. But he was one of the strongest elites on planet Vegeta-sei. (A.N I'm not sure how old a saiyan lives and can still fight but I think that they can still fight when they are ancient. LOL)  
  
Bardock was the saiyan that had stopped Frieza from destroying Vegeta-sei over forty years ago. (A.N Oh and one more thing Bardock is not related to Pan or Goten.)  
  
Saiyans had thought that he would be the next saiyan to reach super, but over the years he hadn't reached it.  
  
Everyone knew how the old legend went, over a hundred years ago a saiyan had turned super saiyan. It was said that every hundred years a saiyan would reach the legendary level of super saiyan.  
  
But it had been over a hundred years and still there was no sign of the next super saiyan.  
  
Trunks walked up to the old warrior and asked him to spar, Bardock agreed to spar with the prince of saiyans.  
  
So for the next ten hors the two spared, the saiyans around them watched as their prince and saviour spared a fierce spar. (A.N. Remember I said that Bardock had saved Vegeta-sei.)  
  
After twelve hours the two had finally called it even. Trunks then turned around and walked out of the training hall and back to his room.  
  
Well yet another chapter. LOL. I really am enjoying writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Anyway what will happen when Pan reaches Vegeta-sei? Will she kill everyone that comes near her or will someone be able to stop her? 


	16. Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan

LOL sorry I couldn't think of a better title.

The pod came into view of Vegeta-sei and was just minutes from landing. Pan prepared herself for what she was going to do next.  
  
INCOMING POD LANDING IN 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1  
  
The pod landed and many saiyans ran towards the pod to get the saiyan out. When they opened the door they gasped at who they saw.  
  
It was none other than Pan. The one that had been sent to the dragon planet.  
  
Just then Pan's eyes shot open and she threw a ki ball at a saiyan and killed him. She powered up not yet ready to show them the power she possessed.  
  
Many saiyans looked at her in disbelief, many of them knew her and had never known her to be one who killed her own race.  
  
Pan walked calmly down the halls towards the throne room, she turned the corner only to come to a wall of saiyans.  
  
"You think you can stop me from getting to Vegeta? How pathetic." Said Pan as she just walked towards the saiyan guards.  
  
Two of them flew at her only to be slayed by her ki blasts. Then the rest flew at her but they were no match for her. She quickly slaughtered the saiyans and walked on.  
  
Trunks' Room   
  
"Sir Pan is back and she seems to be on a rampage, she is slaughtering every saiyan that get in her way." Yelled a guard.  
  
Trunks looked at the guard and then ran out of his room to go and find Pan.  
  
He ran down the hallway towards the highest signal his scouter had detected. He turned the corner in time to see Pan enter the throne room.  
  
He ran down the hall and burst into the throne room to find Pan killing many of the saiyan guards who were trying to protect their king from the now angry Pan.  
  
Once she was done twenty dead saiyans lay on the floor of the throne room.  
  
"Pan what happened to you." Said Trunks in a whisper as he looked around at all the dead guards.  
  
"Vegeta! It was you!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"I do not no what you are talking about." Answered Vegeta.  
  
"You lie! You killed my mother and father! Why?!" Yelled Pan.  
  
Vegeta looked at the girl and raised his brow. How had the girl found out about her parents?  
  
"I do not know of what you are talking about!" Shouted Vegeta. "You think you can take on me?"  
  
Pan grinned and started to power up, her eyes flashed green, her hair gold until finally she was a super saiyan.  
  
Vegeta looked on at her and was not surprised.  
  
"So girl you reached super saiyan. I knew you would, your father had reached it as well. But to bad that led him to his death. You see he didn't know how to control it and it weakened him more than it helped him. So when he fought it would drain his power." Chuckled Vegeta.  
  
"You bastard!" Yelled Pan as she charged at her king.  
  
All that time Trunks just watched and heard the whole story on the death of Pan's parent. It was his father who had ordered his men to kill her parents.  
  
If only he had known he would have told Pan everything when she was little that way she wouldn't have attacked. Or maybe she would have to be killed if she had known when she was younger.  
  
"Oh but I can control my form. I have no trouble at all with holding this form Vegeta." Smirked Pan.  
  
Pan then flew at Vegeta and started to punch and kick him. Vegeta only blocked a few of her punches and kicks. She wasn't giving him a chance to fight back.  
  
Oh my! Poor Vegeta. Oh and Pan she killed like twenty some saiyans. Will Trunks stop her? Or will he let her beat his father to the ground? Well find out on the chapter. Oh and sorry about the short chapter. 


	17. Another Super Saiyan and a New Princess

Another Super Saiyan and a New Princess  
  
Damn I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while lol. Kinda busy and all with school, puppies, and my horse Pyro. So on with the story!  
  
Pan had Vegeta up against the wall, her hand at his throat, ready to choke the life out of her king.  
  
Trunks ran up to her and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Pan please don't kill my father! If you kill him there will be many after you for killing the king!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA! You think that this weakling can defeat me? HAHAHAHA! You think you can over power your king? HAHAHAHA! Now that is a good one." Laughed Vegeta.  
  
Pan looked at the king, who had now turned into a mad man. Then she saw his eyes flash aqua and his hair gold till finally a burst of light swallowed him.  
  
Pan was blown back along with Trunks, when they looked up they saw none other than their king who had turned saiyan.  
  
"How?" Was all Pan had said before the tide had turned and Vegeta picked her up off the floor.  
  
The king threw the girl across the room, but it wasn't because she was weak, it was because of the shock that caused Pan not to fight back.  
  
When finally she got over the shock she started to fight back. Trunks watched his secret love and father fight. His eyes could barely even keep up with the two warriors.  
  
Soon it was obvious that Pan was losing power and Vegeta still looked as if he could fight forever.  
  
Vegeta soon had Pan above his head, his hand gripped her neck and his other held a ki ball, ready to fire into the girl for the last and final blow.  
  
"Listen girl if you will use that power for your race I will let you live, if not I will end you life here and now." Smirked Vegeta.  
  
Trunks ran to his father and blasted at his back, but it seemed like he didn't even feel it. The only thing that indicated that he felt it was he glanced over his shoulder to see what his son wanted.  
  
"My race?! You mean my father, who you killed?!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"It had to be done girl the foolish saiyan thought he could rise up against his king and home planet. I cannot see why he bred one of those filthy creatures. But you, you may not have the blood but you have the skills to be a first class warrior." Vegeta told Pan.  
  
Pan just looked at her king. Was it true? Had her father plotted to rise against his home planet? And why would he do such a thing?  
  
Pan was just about to give in, but she decided not to.  
  
She kneed Vegeta in the stomach, which caught him off guard, causing him to drop her to the floor.  
  
"It may be true, but I see in your eyes that, that was only half of the story." Said Pan as she slowly walked up to the king.  
  
She formed a ki ball and fired it at him, he easily blocked it, then laughed at the pitiful attempt to kill him.  
  
Pan charged at Vegeta and threw a punch, easily blocked by the king, she then tried a series of punches and kicks.  
  
Fighting blind wasn't helping her at all, if she was to last she would have to fight with a clear mind. Which she wasn't doing at all.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
Pan stopped fighting and looked over to the person who had called her.  
  
"Pan, please... Don't do this, please."  
  
"He killed my parents, and if I must I will join them." Said Pan just as she was about to punch.  
  
"No! You can't leave me again! Pan... Don't you see... I want you as my mate, I know that you don't believe in mating and being marked... But Pan, you wouldn't even want to be my mate?" Asked Trunks in a whisper.  
  
Pan looked down at him and slowly descended and landed on the floor, she walked over to Trunks and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do you really mean what you say?" She said in the same tone.  
  
Trunks looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yes Pan, ever since you were sixteen."  
  
Pan looked down and rested her head against her prince's chest.  
  
"Now girl, will you use your power for you race?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
Pan turned around to face the king.  
  
"I will still remain on the planet fighting and conquering planets for the saiyan race. But have one thing in mind I don not do it for you. I do it for my Prince." Said Pan as she turned around to face Trunks again.  
  
As she turned around she finally turned back to her normal form, drained of power she fainted into the arms of her prince.  
  
Three days later she awoke in a rejuvenation tank. As soon as she had awaked she was released and handed a pair of new blood red saiyan armor.  
  
As she dressed up she wonder about her lavender haired prince and where he was. However her question was answered when Lacey walked in and told her that Trunks had gone to earth to retrieve Goten.  
  
She had forgotten about Goten, would he approve of her and Trunks as mates? Or would he be mad at her for the rest of her life?  
  
Pan wondered down the halls, when a familiar voice called her name. She turned around to see Goten running down the hall with Trunks right behind him.  
  
As soon as he reached her he took her and swung her around.  
  
"Pan! I finally found a mate! While I was on earth a saiyan pod had crashed. I went to investigate and a woman about your age stepped out of the pod. She was on her way back from a planet when her pod just crashed." Explained Goten happily.  
  
Pan smiled at him and asked who she was.  
  
"My name is Bra." Said a girl with aqua hair. An odd color for a saiyan.  
  
Trunks then took Pan's hand and started to walk down the hall toward his room. He came to his room and opened his door and the two of them entered closing the door behind them.  
  
The next morning Pan awoke with the saiyan mating mark on her neck, she was now the princess of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Yay! I'm finally finished! Sorry the end was cheap but I tried, maybe just maybe I will continue this. Or make a sequel or something. But anyway thank you for reviewing and I will see what the future will bring for this story lol! 


End file.
